Avengers Sing
by kll2683
Summary: The Avengers Team introduce Loki to midgardian musicals and pay the price as Loki makes them sing their feelings musical-style. No seriously. That's the entire story. Just the Avengers singing a pop song. Crack treated Seriously.


Author's Note: It is IMPERATIVE that you listen to the song first. The song is Alessia Cara's I'm Yours. The lyrics line up so well its like the Avengers wrote it themselves.

* * *

Tony looked around as everyone settled into the couches and chairs in the movie room. It was Tuesday which meant team movie night. Tonight would be a typical Tuesday, except for one thing: They had a seventh member of the group, tucked into Thor's side.

Thor had brought Loki back to Earth, announcing that Odin had decreed that Loki be banished to Midgard for his crimes. And actually, Loki wasn't that bad. At first he was like a feral cat backed into a corner, clawing at everyone with biting insults that had caused more than one fight to break out in the Tower, both verbal and physical. But as weeks stretched to months, he seemed to mellow out and soon his words were funny instead of insulting, and his pranks downgraded into what probably counted as the magical equivalent of drawing a dick on a sleeping guys forehead or prank calling at 3am: harmless and funny, if a bit embarrassing or inconvenient for the victim.  
This was the first time he joined them for a movie, and unfortunately for Loki, Steve insisted on watching Annie, so despite Tony's protests, Loki's first movie ever would be a sappy musical about little black orphan girls. However, Loki didn't seem at all interested in the plot, instead fixating on the musical numbers, especially the ones with multiple people.

"So in these musical things, Everyone just happens to conveniently know the words and complex choreography to songs they are making up on the spot?"

"Yeah. I mean, in real life it would never happen. Everyone knows that. Its just funny to watch everyone dance." Clint informed him.

No one saw the look of mischief cross Loki's face, but if they had, they might have been better prepared

The next morning, Tony walked in to the kitchen for coffee. To his surprise, Steve had a cup already made ,and all the normal avengers were there, eating various foods. Tony looked over the group of misfits that had come to call each other family, then up at Steve's eager, yet bashful grin as he handed Tony his favorite mug filled with his favorite coffee. Tony felt affection well up inside him and suddenly a beat started around them with a voice calling a beat. **"One. Two. One Two."**

Everyone looked up in alarm and suddenly Tony was singing

**"Some nerve you have**

**To break up my lonely**

**And tell me you want me**

**How dare you march into my heart**

**Oh how rude of you."**

"Tony? What are you doing?" Steve asked warily. Tony tried to tell him he had no fucking clue, but he wasn't in control of his body. Despite his best effort to stop, he continued singing

"**To ruin my miserable**

**And tell me I'm beautiful**

**'Cause I wasn't looking for love no."**

Clint dropped his fork suddenly and began singing as well.

**"Nobody asked to get me attached to you**

**In fact you tricked me**

**And I wasn't trying to fall in love but boy you pushed me"**

"Ok, this is weird man, everyone stop singing right now." Steve ordered. Clint looked at everyone wide-eyed as he continued as if Steve never spoke

**"So all that I'm asking**

**Is that you handle me with caution**

**'Cause I don't give myself often**

**But I guess I'll try today"**

Suddenly Everyone began singing in unison, moving in choreographed movements that were certainly not natural.

**'Cause I've had my heart**

**Broken before**

**And I promised I would never let me hurt anymore**

**But I tore down my walls**

**And opened my doors**

**And made room for one**

**So baby I'm yours**

**Oh baby I'm yours**

**Oh baby I'm yours**

**Oh baby I'm yours**

**Oh baby I'm yours**

Suddenly Bruce stood up, boldly singing

**I'm mad at you**

**For being so cute**

**And changing my mood**

**And altering my rude**

**What's wrong with you**

**You make me sick for being so perfect**

**What did I do**

**What can I do, oh**

Steve was obviously fighting it, but even he joined in

**And I wasn't trying**

**To melt this heart of iron**

**But the way you hold me makes the old me pass away**

**And I would be lying**

**If I said I wasn't scared to fall again**

**But if you promise me you'll catch me**

**Then it's okay**

Yet another chorus dropped and everyone was singing again

**'Cause I've had my heart**

**Broken before**

**And I promised I would never let me hurt anymore**

**But I tore down my walls**

**And opened my doors**

**And made room for one**

**So baby I'm yours**

**Oh baby I'm yours**

**Oh baby I'm yours**

**Oh baby I'm yours**

**Oh baby I'm yours**

It seemed even Natasha wasn't exempt from this, as she got her own solo.

**Oh I hate that I**

**Spend my days just wasting time**

**Day dreaming til I see you again**

**I'm not used to this**

**Oh I used to be so used to boys just using me**

**For you to be you to me**

**Feels new to me**

Thor continued her lines

**'Cause I usually cheer for the bad side**

**Love under a bad sign**

**So it makes me mad I'm**

**Falling again**

They all joined in one at a time as the line dragged on

**Falling again**

The music paused briefly then the chorus started again, with all of them joining in harmony before the song ended.

**'Cause I've had my heart**

**Broken before**

**And I promised I would never let me hurt anymore**

**But I tore down my walls**

**And opened my doors**

**And made room for one**

**So baby I'm yours**

**Oh baby I'm yours**

Suddenly free from whatever was forcing them to sing, they all turned to the sound of someone clapping.

Loki stood there grinning ear to ear as he clapped slowly "Bravo! Bravo! Now THAT, that was a musical. I see now why they are so entertaining!" Everyone stood up menacingly as they realized he had used a spell to make them sing. His eyes widened as he realized that he was in big trouble and instantly he vanished.


End file.
